Application servers generally provide a managed computing environment within which software applications can be deployed and run. Cloud-based computing environments allow applications to run within and take advantage of the distributed resources provided by a cloud. Such environments can support large numbers of users or tenants, some of which may have specific requirements that are particular to that user or tenant. When additional tenants are added to the system, the system must be able to address each tenant's needs, including associating other system components with the tenant as necessary. These are some examples of the type of environments in which embodiments of the present invention can be used.